1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to enclosures and shower doors for bathing compartments such as showers, bathtubs, and the like, and in particular, to apparatus employed in combination with the enclosure in order to allow wet garments to be dried within the bathing compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A "clothes line" is a conventional structure used in conjunction with a residential dwelling, in order to allow wet garments to be dried in the open air. There have also been arrangements wherein clothes lines may be strung indoors, for similar purposes. Likewise, various folding structures have been devised which allow garments to be dried within a building.
In a typical residential bathroom, there are usually several racks mounted on the walls or against the shower door in order to allow wet towels and other wet materials to be hung for drying.
In the prior art, there are numerous structures which are used in conjunction with the bathing compartment for various purposes. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,330, there is disclosed a shelf unit in which the shelf is incorporated in the facia panel which holds the shower rod. Other patents of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,982,284; 3,021,576; 2,594,049; and 2,197,385.